cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Global Democratic Alliance (Tournament Edition)
: Roman Empire |forumurl = http://tournament.gdacn.com/ |ircchannel = #gdate |statsdate = 3/20/2010 |totalnations = 36 |totalstrength = 95,119 |avgstrength = 2,642 |totalnukes = 4 |score = 9.62 }} :For the alliance in Standard Edition, see Global Democratic Alliance. The Global Democratic Alliance is a medium sized Tournament Edition alliance on the Blue sphere. It was founded during Round 3 of Cyber Nations Tournament Edition. Alliance History The Global Democratic Alliance was founded as an offshoot of the GDA in Standard, as a place of war training of members. The Tournament Edition GDA, known as GDA:TE, was originally led by WartotheDeath, Static, and JamesdaLion. Soon after, sippyjuice was brought on as an additional government member. GDA:TE's first major war was the Murder Inc war. GDA:TE participated as a member of the Judgment coalition, alongside such alliances as Roman Empire, Mostly Harmful alliance and others, against Murder Inc, the largest alliance in the game at the time. The war ended in a coalition victory, and GDA soon became one of the largest alliances on the game. However, near the end of the round, a large war culminated in huge losses for the alliance. During Round 4, GDA was only the 10th largest alliance. A war near the beginning of the round caused huge losses for the alliance, eventually leading to many members leaving the alliance, including then leader, JamesdaLion. Left leaderless, sippyjuice took over and began rebuilding the alliance. The next few rounds were spent quietly, as GDA:TE worked on trying to rebuild its structure. GDA drifted apart from its old allies, a result of current politics which discouraged treaties During one round, GDA came to the aid of its old ally Mostly Harmful Alliance, fighting The Fellowship. The war was a great success for the alliance. During Round 6, GDA reunited with its old ally Roman Empire, and formed a new bond with The Phoenix Federation. Near the end of the round, GDA joined the WOLF coalition, a coalition made up of RE, TPF and their respective allies. Though the camaraderie was strong, the coalition broke up during Round 7, as a result of a blitz by the Second Judgment coalition. GDA was hit by WAPA, and GDA rebuilt throughout the round with the goal of repaying WAPA. Near the end of the round, GDA began a war with WAPA, only to be blindsided by Priapism, who admitted to hitting GDA only because GDA had taken their earlier target. Though Priapism outranked GDA in strength, GDA was aided by their allies in TPF. Together, the two alliances repelled both WAPA and Priapism. The next few rounds were fairly quiet, as constant war between the other alliances thwarted GDA's normal tactic of hitting alliances close to its own strength. GDA was approached by SOS Brigade, for help in their war against Common Defense Treaty, and GDA accepted, having become hungry for war. The war was a great success, and a victory was had by GDA. The next round saw GDA hit by CDT early in the round, as both payback for the last war, and as part of a plan to paralyze TPF and RE by hitting their allies. Due to the surprise, as well as the larger numbers of CDT, GDA suffered a loss. In Round 10 GDA saw little action. Near the end of the round, Rodentia Dominatus, an alliance with twice the numbers of GDA, attacked in an update blitz. However, due to outside pressures as well as outrage over the lopsidedness of the war, RD agreed to peace. GDA then spent the remainder of the round rebuilding. Alliance Government GDA is lead by one ruler, who makes all decisions regarding the alliance, and a co-ruler, who assists the ruler in their tasks. Currently these positions are filled by sippyjuice, who has lead the alliance since JamesdaLion stepped down, and lilmonkey 880, who currently holds the position of co-ruler. GDA:TE's primary goal is to train members in the art of warfare. All wars, whether offensive or defensive are taken as potential learning opportunities. GDA focuses on fighting clean wars, and prides itself on fighting honorably, no matter what the situation. GDA's current tech raiding policy allows members to raid only nations that are not part of an alliance. Nations who raid aligned nations are subject to the policies of the other alliance. Category:Blue team alliances (Tournament Edition) Category:Cyber Nations Tournament Edition alliances